Many scientific disciplines are using novel research techniques to generate data at the research bench. The volume of these data requires increasingly more innovative approaches to analyze this information and translate its use to the patient bedside. The future of research for the promotion of digestive health requires innovative approaches to recruit and train new investigators to utilize these emerging research techniques. Our objective is to develop the means to attract students to pursue a career in digestive disease research that capitalizes on the integration of multiple disciplines. We have established links with three universities with a proven record in a bench-to-bedside approach to digestive health research based on expertise in traditional disciplines as well as the underrepresented disciplines of bioinformatics, engineering and agricultural sciences. Thus, it was with great enthusiasm that we are responding to this program announcement that is designed to attract participation of students and post-doctoral fellows from scientific disciplines that are underrepresented in biomedical research related to digestive diseases. Our goals are to: 1) assemble an advisory committee comprised of members with diverse backgrounds and expertise who are recognized internationally for their leadership in education, interdisciplinary research and the practice of Gastroenterology. 2) develop an innovative approach to attract trainees of diverse demographic background from underrepresented disciplines including engineering, genetics, bioinformatics, computational sciences, plant genetics and veterinary and comparative medicine. 3) create an exciting curriculum-based educational experience that will include participation from international leaders whose success has been attributed to the participation of a research team comprised of scientists with diverse training and talents. The curriculum will include didactic training and laboratory experiences related to basic, clinical and translational research with an emphasis on the roles of the various disciplines represented in an integrated research team. The trainees will be exposed to an enjoyable experience and long-term personal contacts that will be influential in encouraging them to pursue a career in biomedical research that will improve digestive health.